Ten Things You Never Knew
by zazi101
Summary: Ten facts about the kids from the next generation... companion to A Christmas to Remember.
1. Teddy Lupin

Theodore Remus Lupin

1. His hair changes depending on his mood. When he's angry, it's bright red, embarrassed, pink, sad, pale blue, so on. It's usually bright blue though. This embarrassed him a few times, such as when he would attempt to talk to a girl and it would turn baby pink or maroon, which would mean he was lusting someone.

2. He's a Hufflepuff like his mum, but he inherited his dad's cool head. He's intelligent and a good wizard, but is very clumsy and loyal as well, like his mum. He's always heard stories about his parents, but still can't seem to feel like he knew who they were.

3. He felt like an outcast when he was sorted into Hufflepuff. The rest of his "family" had been Gryffindors like his father. He only felt more adjusted when he realized his mother had been a Hufflepuff. He felt even better after other Weasleys began getting sorted in non Gryffindor houses.

4. He never cared much for Quidditch and often sat out games at the Potter house. No one really thinks it's weird though, his parents didn't really show much interest in the game either.

5. Despite them being in different houses, Teddy has been best friends with Jack Davies since the first day of school. They find it a little bit funny that his father dated Teddy's mother in law as they get older.

6. He was always close with Victoire, but he always saw her as a little sister, that is, until his seventh year. He began to harbor a crush on her, and after he left Hogwarts they started a relationship.

7. He's closest to Lily out of all the Potter children, even though she was less then pleasant to him when she was a toddler. The first time he held her, she began crying hysterically and once she was taken away, stopped.

8. He believes little Molly needs to loosen up, and begin to have more fun in life, like her sister and mother. Once he grabbed the book she was reading and threatened to flush it down the toilet if she doesn't stop reading it for one day.

9. As he gets older, he begins to grow more out-going and confident, like his mother. When older Molly brought this up, he was extremely proud and couldn't stop smiling.

10. He and Victoire conceived Madeline Victoire Lupin before actually marrying... not that they would tell their parents they had been sexually active for years before... it's best that's their little secret.


	2. Jack Davies

Jack Roger Davies

1. His stepdad never ceases to get on his nerves. It's not like Michael Corner isn't a nice person or anything, but he's always so dark and moody. Jack just thinks Cho deserves more.

2. Even though everyone thinks his mom is an overdramatic whore, Jack doesn't let it get to him. Sure his mom is _really_ moody at times, but her high school sweetheart was murdered at seventeen! She has a right to have her ups and downs.

3. Teddy has been his best friend through thick and thin. Even when he realized he liked Victoire as more then a friend while Jack was dating her, it didn't change their friendship. Soon enough, Jack realized Teddy felt more for her then he ever could, a mutual break up commenced and Jack became the only one to know about their secret teenage love affair.

4. Even though his stepdad gets on his nerves, it doesn't even amount to how much his father gets on his nerves. He's really a very intelligent guy... he just doesn't know how to show it. He's the Gilderoy Lockhart of his time, you could say.

5. His half-sisters are two of the most attractive girls at school and that makes Jack feel very uneasy. Boys are always throwing themselves at Joy and Marley, left and right. Until Joy leaves Hogwarts and Al snatches up Marley, Jack doesn't let a day go by when he doesn't worry about what boys are trying.

6. He did inherit good looks as well, seeing as his parents were the most attractive in Ravenclaw house. But, he doesn't let it go to his head. He prides his Ravenclaw brains more then anything else.

7. He was a Chaser on the Ravenclaw team and doesn't see how Teddy doesn't love Quidditch. His father just sees this as another way his son is his spitting image. How wrong he is.

8. After he finishes school, he takes up a job at a Muggle law enforcement office. Everyone wondered why he'd become a Muggle lawyer, and Jack does too at times.

9. He ended up marrying a Muggle named Kathleen. She was the victim of a break in and met Jack through her case against her ex-boyfriend.

10. His only son was named Theodore Jack Davies. Kathleen insisted if it was a girl, they name it Penelope Kathleen Davies. Jack was never so happy she was wrong.


End file.
